Warrior Cats New Clans
by FuzzyDerp
Summary: The clans of thunder, wind, shadow, and river have now moved. New clans will take their places...
1. Prolouge

Prologue-

The full moon shined on MidnightClan's camp. Moonstar stood on the High Tree. "Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey join for a gathering under the High Tree." She yowled. The few cats that were in her clan joined, adding up to only 7. "I have gathered you all here for a very important purpose tonight. I, Moonstar of Midnghtclan, am disbanding this clan." She meowed with difficulty.

"What?" Mapleheart, the deputy, yowled. "How could you do this?"

"I don't want to go!" Nightpaw mewed. "It's not fair!" Specklepaw added.

"It's only been a moon since you started this clan." Wishfur, the medicine cat meowed.

"Wishfur's right! Things can get better!" Cherrydapple argued.

"Yes, that's true, but it's better if we all left right now. We all have the risk of dying." Moonstar meowed.

"No Moonstar!" Sparkheart yowled. "Please!"

"I'm really sorry, everyone. I can't put all your lives in danger." Moonstar meowed.

"Fine!" Fangheart growled. "Then this is goodbye." He meowed as he stalked off into the night.

Cherrydapple and Sparkheart, being Fangheart's littermates, ran after him. "Bye." Cherrydapple meowed. "We won't forget you, and we'll try to rebuild this clan." Sparkheart added.

Wishfur and Mapleheart dipped their heads. "Farewell, Moonstar." Wishfur mewed. "Goodbye." Mapleheart mewed. They padded away.

Nightpaw glanced at Specklepaw., then dipped his head to Moonstar. Specklepaw did the same. "Bye." They both mewed, then ran off.

"Farewell, my former clan mates." Moonstar whispered. She slipped out of the moonlight, living as a rouge cat in the shadows once again...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

"Stop licking me!" the kit mewed to her mother. "I'm old enough to groom myself!"

"You kits. Always think you're the best." The mother meowed.

"Hey, Wind when you're done, come play!" Ice meowed.

"What will we play?" Snow asked.

"Let's go to the forest again!" Fire mewed.

"Go, Wind. Your littermates are calling." Amber purred.

"Alright, mother." She squeaked and ran off. "I'm with Fire!"

"Right!" he mewed. "Who else?"

"I guess I should keep an eye on you." Ice sighed. "Just how old are you? We're six moons now! You still want to play in the forest?" she added.

"I'm going to explore." Snow mewed. He joined the group.

"Alright!" Fire meowed and charged off with Wind, Snow, then Ice trailing after him.

"Kits… they never change…" Amber meowed to her mate, Spark.

"Wow! Did you see the size of that bird?" Snow mewed. "It was like, HUGE!"

"That was only a hawk." Ice informed him.

"I'll hunt it down! Just you watch!" Fire meowed.

"Me too!" Wind added.

They padded deeper into the forest, trying to hunt. In the end, they brought down 4 mice, 2 thrushes, and a fish.

"I wish I got that hawk…" Fire mewed. "It was right there!"

"I think fishing was fun." Ice admitted.

"I liked stalking the thrushes." Wind commented.

"I liked getting the mice." Snow added.

"We should go back now." Ice pointed out. "It's almost sunset."

"Hey! What's that scent?" Snow asked

"Fox!" Wind yowled

"Great! Makes up for the lost hawk!" Fire meowed.

The fox leaped out of the bushes and onto the kits.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snow and Ice backed off in fear. Fire and Wind charged at the fox.

"Come back!" Snow mewed.

"We should help! If we don't they might die!" Ice meowed and went after them.

"O-okay!" Snow meowed and leaped at the fox.

Fire ran his claws across the fox's muzzle. "Take that, you stupid fox!"

Wind scratched at it's belly. "Hey! Glad you could join us!" she meowed at Snow and Ice, who were tripping the fox.

The fox fell to the ground and Fire clawed its throat open. "Yeah! Our first fox!"

"Ok, time to go back." Ice panted.

"Hey! Let's take this fox back!" Wind suggested.

"Um, I think it'll be dead weight…" Snow said.

"Then Wind and I will carry it! You two get the prey." Fire decided.

"Who died and made you leader?" Ice muttered.

Amber and Spark looked up from their rabbit.

"Those kits… Wait! Is that a fox?" Amber meowed.

Spark ran up to the kits. "What happened to you? I know you went hunting, but a fox?"

"Yep! We killed it by ourselves!" Fire meowed proudly.

"It was so fun!" Wind meowed.

"Just be careful next time." Amber scolded. Inside, she was proud.

Snow yawned. Ice looked sleepy. Fire and Wind were chattering about the battle.

"Alright, time to sleep." Spark meowed to the kits.

Snow and Ice went into their nests, and fell asleep. Fire sighed. "Fine." Wind bounded to her nest and tried to sleep. In a few heart beats, they were asleep.

"Amber, remember I told you my father was part of a clan called 'MidnightClan'?" Spark asked.

"Yes, but what about it?" she replied.

"He also asked me to rebuild the clan someday. I think these kits can." He confessed.

"Looks like it… you should tell them the story tomorrow." Amber decided.

"Okay." Spark meowed and drifted off to sleep. Amber licked his ear and slept too.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wind woke up. _Where am I?_ The kit thought. She saw a cat with stars reflected in her eyes, in her pelt and around her paws. "Who are you?" Wind asked.

"I am Moonstar." The cat said. "

"Um… I'm Wind." She awkwardly introduced.

"I have a message for you. Do not tell anyone, not even your littermates."

"What is it? I won't tell."

"The midnight shall rise again, but with 3 more. Among the four cats, one will die." Moonstar meowed mysteriously.

"Wait, what?" Wind meowed desperately. "Please explain this!"

"You will find out." The former leader meowed as she faded away.

Wind looked around the forest and recognized it. It was the one they lived in! She saw Moonstar on a rock, talking to a group of cats in a clearing… _Wait! That's the clearing I live in!_ She thought as the image faded away and she woke up.

"Wind, why are you up so early?" Spark asked as Wind popped up.

She looked at the sun. It was only dawn. "I don't know. I had this-" she started, and then remembered Moonstar's words.

Spark gave Wind a questioning look, but didn't press her for more information. "Ok, um… do you want to help me gather some moss?"

Wind nodded and followed silently. She was doing her job, but her mind was on her dream. With a sudden realization, she noticed the resemblance between her father and one of the cats in the group. That cat's name was… Sparkheart!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ice looked around. "Hello?" she meowed. There was no one around her. There was a river next to her.

A cat leaped on top of the water, a cat with stars all around her. "Greetings, little one. I am Morningstar. I was the leader of SunriseClan before Moonstar, the leader of MidnightClan, came." Morningstar meowed. "She joined our clan, and I foolishly made her deputy. After I died, she changed the name of the clan to MidnightClan. Luckily, the clan only had a medicine cat, so she had to build the new clan herself."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Ice asked.

"You must rebuild SunriseClan."

"What? Why me, and don't you mean MidnightClan?"

"I chose you because you have the potential, and no not MidnightClan. That is a different clan now." Morningstar meowed.

"Um… okay then. I'll try my best!" Ice meowed.

"Remember, do not tell anyone."

As Morningstar faded, the scene around her changed. It was still the same setting, but there were 3 cats farther away. One of them was Morningstar, the one by her with a black pelt and white paws must have been Moonstar. There was also a cat going to a cave with some plants. Judging by the smell of the plants, they must have been herbs so that cat was the medicine cat.

After observing them for a while, the clearing started to fade, and she woke up to see Wind and Spark coming back from the forest. Flame and Snow were waking up besides her.

Wind looked as if she were confused, so Ice padded up to her and spoke to her.

"Hey, did you get any weird dreams?" Ice asked.

"Yeah." Wind mumbled.

"What were they about?"

"About a starry cat."

Ice grew exited. "Did the cat tell you to rebuild a clan?"

Wind looked at Ice in annoyance. "Why do you need to know?" she hissed and padded away to help Spark.

_She MUST have had the same dream! _Ice thought and padded over to help as well.


End file.
